


still together

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Chikage dreads each and every girl finding their soul mate, but dreads it for himself most of all; Non is too used to being by his side to ever want to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay im marking the series as complete  
> i might write more someday and i might not  
> idk  
> anyway this is just some fluff

Chikage Rokujo loves women. He loves women of all kinds, and he loves to spend his time with them, and he loves to do favors for him, and he loves to show them the best time he possibly can. There isn't anything he _doesn't_ love about women, at least not that he can think of, unless he counts the fact that, once they discover who their soul mate is, they tend to not want to look in his direction.

But even that is not something he can be completely bitter about, not when he's still surrounded by his fair share of single women, looking to have as much fun with a guy like him as they can, before they discover their soul mate and move on to that. Chikage doesn't know what's going to happen when he finds out who  _his_ is, but he supposes that, when the day comes, he'll have to focus all his energy into loving them.

Ideally, of course, he would be able to spend his life free to continue spreading his love as he does now, but the odds of finding a soul mate who accepts such a lifestyle is rare enough, and finding women who won't be put off by the presence of his soul mate seems even more unlikely. All he can do is continue to enjoy every day as if it were his last.

~X~

The girls in his life come and go, won over by his charms and lost to their soul mates- sometimes lost simply because they aren't able to handle his flirting like the others- but there are a few who remain fairly constant. One of the most notable is Non, a girl who has been by his side for so long that it would be hard to remember when they met if he didn't make a point to remember these details very well. Anniversaries are important days, after all.

Non has been by his side for so long, and has watched others come and go with him. At this point, she is as much his friend as she is his girlfriend, and he always considers himself lucky that, no matter what, he has someone understanding like her around. Of course, she gives him as much of a hard time as anyone for his playboy ways, but still, she sticks by him, and still, he begins to feel closer to her than anyone.

In fact, for a while now, the other girls have talked about how she's his favorite, and how she's the “main” girl, and though he argues on reflex, reminding them that every girl is special to him for a special reason, he realizes that there is some truth to those words. He realizes that Non is especially important to him, and it is all he can do to avoid thinking about what might happen when she gets a soul mate (he still doesn't think about that possibility for himself).

It is going to be sad to see her go, like he has with so many others; really, it will be more sad, because of how long this has lasted. She will have a soul mate someday, but he doesn't know if he's going to be able to say goodbye when the time comes. There really isn't anyone quite like Non.

~X~

Non doesn't know what it is that drew her to Rocchi so completely. After all, she never fancied herself the sort of person to want to share before him, but now, it's just a part of her daily life and she's happy with it. She likes the other girls, and she likes spending time with them as much as she likes spending time with him, and she's learned over time that sharing really isn't so bad when you've got someone as good at splitting his attention, and when you're able to get along so well with the others around you.

And he really is so good at splitting his attention that it borders on impressive. He never makes her or anyone else feel like there's any sort of competition for his affection, and those who really understand him and the way he is always become fast friends. Non is just as sad to see girls who get their soul mates go as Rocchi is, she thinks, and every time, it reminds her of the worries that she tries to bury.

One of these days, she's going to wake up with a name on her wrist, and so is he. As fun as their time together is, she knows that it'll end just like it does for all the others, even if it is impossible to imagine him tied down, or to imagine herself with anybody else. One of these days, all their fun is going to have to come to an end.

~X~

He stretches when he wakes one morning, and when he starts to bring his arms back down, he sees it- letters on his wrist.

_So, this is it then? It's all over now?_

But then he actually takes the time to read it and find out who he's meant to spend the rest of his life with, and he can't help but smirk. Maybe, just maybe, this won't be so bad after all.

~X~

_Chikage Rokujo_ .

Non can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She's had to watch so many people go in the past, but she'll never have to say goodbye to him. No matter how many girls may come and go, she's happy to know that she'll always be a constant in his life.

And, even knowing that they're soul mates, she still thinks of the others, and can't imagine not being surrounded by them. After all, she knows how he is.

~X~

Chikage makes the announcement to what girls he has flocking around him at the time, and they give jealous glares to Non, who clings to his arm with a wicked grin. But, of course, he tells them that it doesn't change a thing.

“A lot of you were already thinking of her as my main girl, am I right? And, even with that thought in mind, no one has ever been able to complain about me not showing them enough attention!”

“Ugh, seriously?”

“He's so shameless about everything.”

“Non is way too good for him!”

“Hell, we're all too good for him.”

The girls talk amongst themselves, though they all have smiles on their faces while they say this, and Chikage shakes his head in disappointment.

“You're all so cold to me! Here I am, telling you this doesn't change a thing...man, you ladies are cold.”

“Please, just take him seriously,” says Non with a playful smile. “For as long as you guys don't know you're soul mates and want to keep hanging around with us, please...by this point, you all know I need you to help me put up with him!”

“What? Even you're being cold to me? Come on, Non, you should be the one who has my back most of all!”

She laughs as she joins the other girls in ganging up on him, and both of them are happier than they can possibly say, because, no matter what, they're always going to be together, and at least for now, nothing really has to change.

 


End file.
